greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fast erwachsen
Fast erwachsen ist die fünfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Richard Webber hat eine Ankündigung zu machen: Das Krankenhaus hat ein Plus von 1 Mio. Dollar, welches der Abteilung zur Verfügung stehen wird, die den besten Vorschlag macht. Die Oberärzte haben einen Tag Zeit, sich auf ihre Präsentation vorzubereiten. Sie werden von den Assistenzärzten im 4. Jahr vertreten. Meredith, Alex, April und Jackson freuen sich sehr, dass sie Oberärzte spielen dürfen, während Cristina und Lexie unglücklich sind. Cristina will keine Verantwortung für Patienten übernehmen und Lexie darf nicht mitmachen, weil sie noch nicht im 4. Jahr ist. Callie versucht ihre Kollegen zu verunsichern, damit sie selbst einen Vorteil hat. Sie erzählt Teddy, dass Webber schon wegen eines Tippfehlers an die Decke geht und macht Arizona ständig auf ihr Problem mit Autoritätspersonen aufmerksam. Arizona musste früher immer weinen, wenn sie mit Dr. Webber sprach, doch heute will sie sich zusammenreißen. Durch Callies dauernde Erinnerungen fällt ihr das jedoch schwer. Außerdem kritisiert Callie Marks Vorbereitung. Scheinbar denkt er, dass er nur mit seinem Charme überzeugen kann. Meredith und Jackson treten ebenfalls in einen kleinen Wettkampf: Sie müssen ihre Namen in ein Ei gravieren. Der Gewinner darf unter Dereks Anleitung eine Hirn-OP durchführen. April und Cristina behandeln einen älteren Mann mit schweren Atemproblemen, der dringend eine neue Lunge braucht. Während Cristina beinahe apathisch an der Untersuchung teilnimmt und kaum ansprechbar ist, steht die Frage im Raum, ob der Patient für eine Lungentransplantation empfohlen werden sollte. Cristina hat dazu keine Meinung, während April das Ruder in die Hand nimmt und den Ausschuss einberuft. Teddy macht Cristina klar, dass sie ihre momentane Arbeitseinstellung nicht tolerieren kann. Schließlich ist Teddy die erste, die Webber ihren Vorschlag präsentiert. Natürlich will sie mit dem Geld die Kardiologie ausbauen, doch anstatt gute Argumente vorzubringen, macht sie nur Shepherd und die Neurologie schlecht und schweift völlig vom Thema ab. Als nächster ist Owen an der Reihe. Er erinnert an den Amoklauf und schlägt vor, mit dem Geld ein Katastrophentraining durchzuführen, denn Charles Percy musste sterben, weil Bailey, genau wie fast alle Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus, nicht entsprechend ausgebildet war. Mark will die Abteilung für Brandopfer vergrößern, damit das Seattle Grace ein landesweit anerkanntes Zentrum für plastische Chirurgie wird. Doch wie Callie bereits prophezeit hat, kommt er wegen mangelnder Vorbereitung in Erklärungsnöte, wie das alles geschafft werden soll. Mark begründet, dass er momentan mit keiner Frau schläft und somit viele ungenutzte Kräfte hat, die er allesamt in die Arbeit stecken will. Arizona liefert einen hochkonzentrierten Vortrag ab, warum das Geld unbedingt den kleinen Menschen zugute kommen sollte. Doch am Ende driftet sie stark vom Thema ab, was auch Callies Schuld ist. Diese will ein neues Gerät für die Orthopädie anschaffen. Webber findet jedoch heraus, dass Callie extrem neidisch auf Arizona ist und das Geld haben will, damit sie endlich mal besser ist als Arizona. Dereks Motive sind ebenfalls privat: Er möchte eine klinische Studie zur Erforschung der Alzheimer-Krankheit starten, weil er sich Sorgen macht, dass Meredith das Gen von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat. Als letzte ist Bailey an der Reihe. Sie möchte mit dem Geld drei defekte Geräte reparieren lassen, sowie eine neue Nachtschwester einstellen. Webber ist enttäuscht, weil er mehr erwartet hat, als eine Reparaturliste, doch Bailey sagt, dass sie nur realistisch ist. Für andere große Visionen würde das Geld sowieso nicht reichen. Alex' neuer Patient ist ein Junge im Teenageralter, der Brüste wie eine junge Frau hat und sich diese nun entfernen lassen will. Doch seine Mutter hat Angst und ist gegen die Operation. Alex soll ihre Zustimmung erwirken, doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Unterdessen ist Cristinas Patient Roy dazu übergegangen, sie Flappe zu nennen, weil sie weder redet, noch irgendeine Miene verzieht. Auch April kann nicht glauben, dass Cristina alles egal sein soll. Erst Owen gelingt es, die alte Cristina zum Vorschein zu bringen. Lexie bekommt eine Patientin, die früher von Callie betreut wurde und muss erst mal beweisen, dass sie eine gute Ärztin ist. Als der Junge schon wieder seine Sachen packt, kann Alex die Mutter doch noch überreden und der Junge wird erfolgreich operiert. Arizona und Mark sind sehr stolz auf Alex. Jackson konnte in der Zwischenzeit den Wettbewerb für sich entscheiden und darf operieren. Mitten in der OP wird Derek von Lexie angepiept, weil ihre Patientin plötzlich an Sehstörungen leidet und offenbar ein neurologisches Problem hat. Doch Derek kann nicht weg und schickt Meredith los. Lexie und Meredith finden heraus, dass die Frau eine Hirnblutung hat und alarmieren Derek. Doch Jackson hat gerade eine Blutung verursacht und Derek muss einspringen, um die Frau zu retten. So muss Meredith die Not-OP selbst machen, während Lexie assistiert. Meredith meistert die OP mit Bravour und Derek ist mächtig stolz auf sie. Als April dem Ausschuss Roys Fall präsentiert, resigniert sie plötzlich und räumt ein, dass Roy wohl doch nicht für eine Lungentransplantation geeignet ist. Cristina hat aber entdeckt, dass Roy einen enormen Kampfgeist besitzt und macht endlich ihren Mund auf. Teddy ist froh, dass Cristina sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte. Am Ende hat Dr. Webber eine Entscheidung getroffen. Inhalt Musik * On the Sly vom The Bamboos *'You Always Make Me Smile' von Kyle Andrews *'Look Alive' von Wait. Think Fast. *'Head on Your Heart' von Mat Kearney Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Almost Grown bezieht sich auf einen Song von Chuck Berry. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Wir Ärzte werden ausgebildet, wir üben zuerst an Fröschen, an Schweinen, an Toten und werden schließlich auf die Lebenden losgelassen. Die Ausbildung ist schonungslos und gründlich, wir werden wie Kinder großgezogen und irgendwann werden wir mit einem harten Tritt aus unserm warmen Nest gestoßen. Outro Wir alle wollen erwachsen werden, nichts ist uns wichtiger und wir ergreifen jede Gelegenheit, die sich uns bietet. Wir wollen leben. Wir sind so erpicht darauf, das warme Nest zu verlassen, dass wir gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass es draußen richtig kalt wird und damit meine ich saukalt. Erwachsen werden heißt manchmal, jemanden zurücklassen. Und wenn wir dann endlich auf eigenen Füßen stehen, merken wir, dass wir ganz allein sind. Zitate *Callie: Uh, was ist passiert? *Mark: Karev macht heute eine Gynäkomastie bei einem 13-jährigen. *Callie: Oh, Karev hat schon viel schwierigere Eingriffe geschafft. Macht euch seinetwegen keine Gedanken, sondern lieber wegen eurer Präsentation vor Dr. Webber. *Arizona: Oh, ach das. Ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Das Geld geht an die kleinen Menschen. Niemand kann zu kleinen Menschen Nein sagen. *Callie: Okay. *Arizona: Was?? *Callie: Du fängst nicht an zu heulen? Dr. Webber schüchtert dich doch ein, oder? *Arizona: Nein! *Callie: Gut. Gut! *Arizona: Ich hab noch zu tun. *Callie: Alles klar. Mach's gut. *Mark: Willst du, dass sie durchdreht, Callie? *Callie: Die Orthopädie braucht das Geld. Die Abteilung mit den kleinen Menschen kriegt sowieso schon genug! *Mark: Ich krieg das verdammte Geld! Alles klar? *Callie: Ha, okay. Hahahahaha... *Mark: Du denkst ich krieg's nicht? *Callie: Genau! Weil du dich nie vorbereitest, nie! Du denkst dein gutes Aussehen und dein Charme und dein brillianter Kopf sind die Lösung für alles. *Mark: Ja! Weil es genau so funktioniert! *Teddy: Stellen Sie sich vor, das Seattle Grace wird die allgemeine Herzchirurgie revolutionieren! *Webber: Ja, das stell ich mir grad vor. *Teddy: Fünf Millionen Menschen in diesem Land leiden an Herzkrankheiten. Was wäre, wenn wir geschädigtes Gewebe durch Stammzellen ersetzen könnten? Das klingt wie Zauberei, aber es ist möglich. So weit sind wir schon. *Webber: Dr. Altman, die Stammzellenforschung macht auf allen Gebieten der Medizin große Fortschritte. Wieso die Kardiologie? *Teddy: Die Kardiologie und die Neurochirurgie sind die Leitpferde dieses Krankenhauses. Ihnen verdanken wir unser Renommee. Hören Sie, die Neurochirurgie darf das Geld nicht bekommen. Es... Es ist ja nicht mal 'ne vernünftige Abteilung. Sie besteht nur aus einem fähigen Chirurgen. Stocken Sie mit dem Geld doch lieber die Mannschaft auf! *Webber: Was meinen Sie damit? *Teddy: Na ja, Shepherd ist eine charismatische Leitfigur. Er hat ein einnehmendes Wesen und ein Haufen Leute stellen sich gern in seinen Schatten. Aber ähmm... Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Er ist ein fantastischer Chirurg. Seine Operationen sind bühnenreif. Aber ist er wirklich ein guter Lehrer? Unterstützt er seine Auszubildenden? Weiß er wann eine strenge Hand nötig ist oder wann sie von der Leine gelassen werden dürfen? Das ist nämlich schwer. Ich glaube Shepherd hat ein Konkurrenzproblem! Ich meine, er hat versucht MICH zu feuern! Nicht dass ich nachtragend wäre, oder so. Und wenn doch, nur ein bisschen. Ist ja auch egal. Haha, wär ich mal lieber bei meinen Notizen geblieben... *Owen: Alle Ärzte in diesem Haus brauchen ein Traumatraining, ein Katastrophentraining. *Webber: Ihre Abteilung ist doch gut aufgestellt. *Owen: Nein, nicht nur meine Mannschaft. Ich meine alle hier. Elf Menschen sind bei dem Amoklauf gestorben. Acht von ihnen hatten keine Überlebenschance, aber drei würden vielleicht noch leben. Charles Percy hatte eine Schusswunde im Abdomen. Miranda Bailey hat alles getan, was sie konnte. Ja, sie gab ihm Infusionen, hat die Blutungen durch Druckverbände kontrolliert, dann versuchte sie in einen OP zu kommen und scheiterte. Und er starb. Ein Arzt mit Katastrophentraining wäre in der Lage gewesen, die Situation schneller zu erfassen und Percy hätte überlebt. Dr. Bailey war dafür nicht ausgebildet. Neun von zehn Ärzten hier fehlt dieses Wissen. Sie wird nie vergessen, dass er in ihren Armen gestorben ist. Und ich auch nicht. Und Sie auch nicht, weil er noch leben könnte. Wir haben Miranda im Stich gelassen und auch Charles Percy, einen unserer eigenen Ärzte. Ich kann mich nicht damit abfinden. Ich muss etwas dagegen unternehmen. Sie nicht? *Mark: Ich bin für eine Vergrößerung der Abteilung für Brandopfer am Seattle Grace. Wir müssen die erste Adresse für Opfer mit schweren Verbrennungen werden und unsere plastische und rekonstruktive Chirurgieabteilung ein landesweit anerkanntes Zentrum. *Webber: Also zwei Unterabteilungen? *Mark: Die Einnahmen der plastischen Chirurgie würden die Kosten für die Brandopfer decken. Das Eine-Hand-wäscht-die-andere-Prinzip. *Webber: Das ist eine schöne Idee und ein ambitionierter Plan für ein 1-Million-Dollar-Budget. Und auch sehr viel Arbeit. *Mark: Ich habe zur Zeit mit niemandem was laufen. Ich schlafe weder mit Schwestern, noch mit Assistenz- oder Oberärzten. Mit keinem! Ich bin eine brachliegende Quelle voller Power. Ich sag Ihnen, in mir steckt die Energie von 10 Männern. Mit Ihrer Million Richard, und meinen ungenutzten Kapazitäten, können wir Berge versetzen! Erwägen Sie das nicht? Ich schon! *Webber: Raus! Sofort, los! Gehen Sie. *Arizona: Und dann würd ich die verbleibende Summe für minimalinvasive Krebsoperationen bei Kindern verwenden. Ich meine, manchmal reicht schon ein kleiner Eingriff, um die Lebenssituation der kleinen Patienten zu verbessern. Wäre das nicht wundervoll? *Webber: Das war ein ausgesprochen fesselnder und hochkonzentrierter Vortrag, Dr. Robbins. *Arizona: Das scheint Sie zu überraschen. *Webber: Nein, ähmm... Nein, überhaupt nicht. *Arizona: Sie haben gedacht, ich würde heulen. *Webber: Ja. *Arizona: Klar. Haha, ähmm, ''(zeigt die Taschentücher, die Callie ihr gegeben hat) ''Torres hat offensichtlich auch geglaubt, ich würde anfangen zu heulen. Haha, ich persönlich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir die weinende Dr. Robbins aus unserer Erinnerung streichen könnten. Zumal es selten vorkam. Es ist peinlich und ich hab die Tränendrüsen ja auch unter Kontrolle. Außerdem macht mich die Tatsache, dass mich meine Kollegen für eine Person halten, die in ausgesprochen wichtigen beruflichen Situationen in Tränen ausbricht, nicht nur ein bisschen traurig, es macht mich ziemlich wütend. Ich fühle so etwas wie Aggression und ich möchte irgendjemandem eine verpassen. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich die Tochter eines Marines. Ich weiß ganz genau wie man zuschlägt. Ich wurde dazu erzogen zuzuschlagen. Fest, damit man nur einmal zuschlagen muss. Na toll und jetzt will ich irgendwo reinschlagen, in ein Gesicht will ich reinschlagen! Kommen wir nochmal auf die süßen, kleinen Kinder zurück. *Callie: Und das heißt, die Zukunft der Orthopädie ist die Xenotransplantation! *Webber: Ähmm... *Callie: Sie halten mich für verrückt? Sie denken: "Ich will kein Kuhgewebe in meinem Bein haben. Das ist bescheuert". Hahahaha... *Webber: Ahmen Sie etwa meine Stimme nach? *Callie: Nein! Nein, das ist ähh die Stimme eines gestandenen weisen Mannes. *Webber: Ich ähm... Ich hatte wohl auf einen Vortrag gehofft, der mich inspirieren würde. Ich ähm... Ich meine zum Beispiel ähm... Dr. Robbins hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir die kleinen... *Callie: Oh ja, ja. Die kleinen Menschen! Ja! *Webber: Was? *Callie: Arizona ist viel netter als ich. *Webber: Äh wie bitte? Ich... *Callie: Sie ist viel geduldiger. Sie war an der Hopkins, hat ein fantastisches Renommee. Sie ist sogar 'ne bessere Lesbe. In diesem Bereich war ich, na ja, ein Spätentwickler. Aber sie hat diesen ganzen Haufen lesbischer Freunde, sozusagen Subkultur. Und ähh ich bin immer... Ich bin immer ein kleines bisschen außen vor. Sie sind einen Hauch überheblich, weil ich in der Vergangenheit auch mit ganz vielen Männern geschlafen habe und dafür werd ich mich sicher nicht entschuldigen. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin... Sie ist äh... Sie ist eben besser. *Webber: Sie wollen also die Million für die Orthopädie, damit Sie in Ihrer Beziehung die gleichen Voraussetzungen haben? *Callie: Auch für die Xenotransplantation. Ich hab ja erwähnt, dass das die Zukunft in der Sportmedizin ist. *Derek: Ich finde ein Heilmittel gegen Alzheimer. *Webber: Ein Heilmittel gegen Alzheimer? Mit einer Million Dollar? *Derek: Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang. *Webber: Reden wir von einer klinischen Studie? Einer chirurgischen klinischen Studie? *Derek: Ja. *Webber: Bedenken Sie die Anlaufkosten und die Zulassungsbehörde... *Derek: Meredith hat heute eine Not-Kraniotomie allein gemacht und sie hat es geschafft. Sie war perfekt. Sie hat das Talent ihrer Mutter geerbt. Sie sieht auch wie ihre Mutter aus, Richard. Was wenn sie auch ihre Krankheit geerbt hat? Als die ausbrach, war Ellis noch jung. Jedes mal, wenn Meredith die Schlüssel vergisst, oder welcher Wochentag ist, dann... Wenn die Million verbraucht ist, werd ich neue Investoren finden, und zwar aus dem gleichen Grund, wieso ich mich in diese Studie reinknie: Weil ihre Väter auch daran leiden, oder ihre Ehefrauen. Die Medizin allein erzielt keinen Durchbruch. Die Angst muss einem so schlimm im Nacken sitzen, dass man nicht aufgibt. *Webber: Na schön, ich bin ganz Ohr. *Bailey: Ähm, wir haben ein defektes CT-Gerät, das im Keller herumsteht, einen kaputten Argon-Laser und noch ein kaputtes Fluoroskop. Wir können mit der Million alle drei reparieren. Uns es würde genug Geld übrig bleiben, um eine neue Nachtschwester einzustellen und davon hätten unsere Patienten wirklich was. *Webber: Das ist alles? Mehr können Sie mir nicht bieten? Ihnen fällt nichts Besseres ein? Die Aufgabe war ja wohl klar und deutlich formuliert: Inspiration, guter kreativer Wettstreit. Damit meinte ich nicht die Aufstellung einer Reparaturliste! *Bailey: Ähmm, ich würde wahnsinnig gern mal nach Paris fahren, aber ich sitze nicht rum und plane meine Ferien. Das klingt zwar schön, aber ich bin eine Mutter! Und ähh, meine Aufgabe besteht darin, ihn in den Kindergarten zu bringen, die Wäsche zu waschen und ihm ein Essen aufzutischen. Ha, ja klar, ich könnte ihnen hier 'ne große Show vorspielen, wie sich meine Visionen mit einer Million Dollar verwirklichen lassen, aber das Geld würde doch sowieso nicht reichen. Mit einer Million Dollar verändert sich gar nichts! Es ist nur ein Traum. Das ist die Realität: Kindergarten, Wäsche waschen, kochen. Ich bin realistisch. Heroische Ziele in der Medizin sind schön, aber sehen wir uns doch mal an, was dieses Krankenhaus wirklich benötigt: Wir brauchen eine Nachtschwester und die Geräte müssen repariert werden. Wir fahren also nicht nach Paris, sondern wir gehen in den Supermarkt, Dr. Webber! Und da wir schon die Karten auf den Tisch legen: Wieso verschwenden Sie unsere Zeit mit diesen Hirngespinsten? Wir beide wissen doch ganz genau, dass sie gar kein Geld zur Verfügung haben! *Webber: Na ja, dafür wird hier in den nächsten Wochen alles ein bisschen anders laufen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7 Kategorie:Detail-Inhalt fehlt Kategorie:Mit Intro/Outro Kategorie:Mit Musik Kategorie:Mit komplettem Cast